Alicante Holiday Camp: The Chaos Continues
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: What happens when you put character from The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices in a holiday camp together? A whole load of trouble! Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters from The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices belong to Cassandra Clare. And sadly I am not Cassie Clare. :(**

**So, technically this story is a sequel to the story Alicante Holiday Camp, so if you want to read that first to fill you in then I would recommend it. However, you can just read this story if you want to, all you need to know is that Jace is Cecily and Will's cousin in this and that last year Jace went out with Kaelie, but they split up and Jace got with Clary (obviously!). Thanks!**

* * *

Clary smiled as she hopped out of Luke's car and back into the familiar surroundings of Alicante Holiday Camp. "You ok?" Luke asked handing her case to her. Clary nodded. "Have fun" said Jocelyn hugging her tightly. "Mum, I'll be fine. I love it here!" said Clary laughing and hugging her mum back. Luke ruffled her hair affectionately. Clary said her goodbyes quickly. Pulling her case behind her, she set off towards the entrance.

"Clary!" called a voice from the entrance hall. Clary looked around to see Sophie behind her. "Hey" said Sophie smiling and giving Clary a quick hug. "Hey. Where is everyone?" asked Clary. Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Who knows?" she said. Clary laughed. "Same rooms?" she asked. Sophie nodded. "I had better dump my stuff" said Clary gesturing to her case. Sophie nodded. "See you around" she said walking off into the crowd.

Clary headed up the stairs and unlocked her room. She couldn't see Cecily in the room, but a pile of books on the floor told her she had arrived already. If Cecily was here, that also meant Jace was here. It had turned out Jace studied near to where Clary did, so they had met up often and their relationship was still going strong. Clary dumped her bag on her bed, hung up her jacket and headed out to the lawn. If anyone was about then that was probably a good place to start.

The sun was pouring down on the lawn, making the grass seem greener than ever, when Clary got there."Clary!" squealed a voice before Clary was engulfed in hug. "Hey Iz!" she said laughing as Izzy pulled away. "When did you get here?" asked Isabelle. "Only a few minutes ago" replied Clary. "Hey Clary" said Simon appearing next to Izzy. "Hey" she said giving him a quick hug. "Is anyone else here yet?" asked Clary "I saw Cecily's stuff but I haven't seen her" Izzy rolled her eyes. "Who knows where everyone is! This place is so busy on the first day of camp!" she said. "I suppose we had better go find out our groups. Come on Simon" said Isabelle taking Simon's hand as the two walked away.

Clary weaved her way through the groups of children dotting the lawn. "Looking for someone?" said a voice from behind her. "Hey Tessa, hey Will" said Clary spinning round to see the two hand in hand. "If you are looking for my cousin, which I assume you are, he's playing tennis." said Will. Clary frowned. "With my annoying little sister." said Will answering Clary's next question. "He means with Cecily." said Tessa rolling her eyes. Will frowned. "That's what I said." he said seriously before grinning. Tessa rolled her eyes. "Thanks" said Clary smiling and she set off towards the tennis courts.

As she expected, Jace and Cecily were completely focused on their game. She had walked all the way down onto the court before one of them noticed her. Cecily leapt up and caught the ball Jace had just hit. "Not fair Cecy! I was about to get that point!" moaned Jace. Cecily coughed slightly and nodded towards Clary. Jace spun round. "Hey Clary" he said his face lighting up. She smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "I'll leave you two to it" said Cecily rolling her eyes. "Cecily" called Jace as she started to walk away. "Yes" she said looking round. "Could you make any more obvious that you're going to find Gabriel?" he said grinning. Cecily stuck her tongue out and walked away.

Clary buried her head in his shoulder. "You shouldn't be mean to her you know, I have to share a room with her for 8 weeks" she said quietly. "If she lays a finger on you, I will punch her" said Jace raising his eyebrows. "It's not me I'm worried about. She seems to have a large collection of your books. I know what you Herondales are like with books." said Clary grinning. Jace gasped in mock horror. "Not the books" he said. Clary laughed.

"You wouldn't punch her anyway, she's your cousin" said Clary simply. "Well...if she was really annoying" said Jace thoughtfully. "Jace! She's two years younger than you and a lot smaller!" said Clary shocked. Jace kissed her forehead. "I am not going to hurt Cecily or Will or anyone for that matter." he said reassuringly. "Anyway, let's face it, Cecily would probably kill me" said Jace honestly.

* * *

Clary sat next to Jace on the lawn with Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maia, Jordan, Tessa, Jem, Gabriel, Gideon and Sophie. The group had gathered before the bonfire to catch up. "Where are Will and Cecily? They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" exclaimed Maia. "It's Will and Cecy. Who knows what they're up to?" said Jem rolling his eyes.

On cue Will and Cecily appeared. Someone was by their side. Clary didn't recognise the person. Cecily glanced at Will quickly who looked to Jace. Jace went stiff suddenly and gripped Clary's hand tighter. Cecily cleared her throat. "This is Aline, Aline Fey." said Cecily nervously.

"Sorry, I need to go." said Jace quietly to Clary before getting up and walking away. Aline glanced at the group. "Erm, hi. I had better go find my friends. Thanks for showing me around" she said before walking away. Clary looked to Cecily who had begun whispering to Will. Clary caught her eye and frowned. Cecily gestured for Clary to follow her.

Clary got up and followed Cecily and Will inside the building. They found Jace leaning against a wall. Cecily bit her lip. "What's going on?" asked Clary timidly. "That girl. Aline Fey." he said stressing the name. "Fey as in..." said Clary trailing off. "Fey as in Kaelie Fey. That girl is Kaelie's sister." confirmed Jace seriously.

* * *

_**Hello!**__**I'm back! **_

_**By popular demand, we have the sequel! **_

_**So Aline Fey, Kaelie's little sister has arrived at camp! But will it cause trouble and what happens next?**_

_**Please follow to be notified when I upload another chapter! (I usually upload daily, mainly because I am impatient) **_

_**Please favourite if you like it so far! **_

_**Please review (I love hearing from you and you can have a say in what goes on in the story!) (Also, I'm pretty sure you can still leave a review even if you don't have an account so you have no excuse not to review!)**_

_**Also, fluff. Yes, I love fluff, so please request ships (eg Malec, Wessa, Sophie/Gideon) either in a review or send me a personal message!**_

_**Thank you squillions for reading! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- TWO DAYS UNTIL CoHF! I'M ACTUALLY ABOUT TO EXPLODE WITH EXCITEMENT! PLEASE SOMEONE FANGIRL WITH ME!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clary could feel the heat from the large fire on her back. "Ok leaders! This is our bonfire!" called Robert as the last few whispers from the group of leaders on the lawn died away. "Duties are on the notice board, as usual. Just make this a good night guys. This is the kids first impression of camp and we want it to be a good one" said Maryse. "On you go!" called Robert.

Clary darted to the notice board and scanned for her name. _CLARY FRAY, FOOD PREP_. And then predictably, _JACE HERONDALE, FOOD PREP_. "Have you been bribing Maryse again?" asked Clary as she took Jace's hand. "Maybe" he said smiling a little. "Save me!" moaned Cecily as she joined them. Jace raised an eyebrow. "Crafts and Activity Sheets, with Magnus" said Cecily glancing at the activities table. Clary laughed. "Watch the glitter" she said. "Too late" said Jace as Magnus spilled a tub of silver glitter all over the table. Cecily moaned and walked over to join Magnus.

"So food prep is...?" asked Clary. "Two hours of putting marshmallows on sticks essentially" said Jace leading her over to a table with marshmallows and skewers on it. Campers began to spill onto the lawn and surround the bonfire that was burning brightly in the fire pit. Clary could hear the excited chatters of the kids die down as Maryse and Robert joined them on the lawn.

"To those of you who are new, welcome and to those of you who have been here before, welcome back! This is Alicante Holiday Camp. This will be your home for the next 8 weeks." said Maryse. "This is our opening night bonfire. There are only two rules tonight. Listen to the leaders and have fun!" said Robert. "Well, the only thing left to say is on you go!" called Maryse and the leaders and campers cheered.

"Welcome to the most boring job at the bonfire!" said Jace as the campers rushed off to their activities. "Oh I don't know, two hours of marshmallows doesn't sound that bad." said Clary thoughtfully. "Don't you mean two hours of me" said Jace smirking. Clary took a marshmallow and bit into it. "Nope, definitely the marshmallows" said Clary smiling. Jace pulled a face at her.

100 marshmallows later, Clary sighed. "How many more to go?" she asked. Jace gestured to a pile of unopened bags of marshmallows lying on the table. "Just a few" he said. Clary rolled her eyes. "Who is that? With Robert and Maryse?" asked Clary pointing across the lawn to where Robert and Maryse were standing with an odd looking man. "I don't know. A parent of one of the kids maybe?" said Jace shrugging.

The man had white-blonde hair and dark eyes and was deep in conversation with Robert and Maryse. A look of worry passed Maryse's face but when she saw Clary looking she gave her a reassuring smile. "Look don't worry, it's probably nothing" said Jace reassuringly.

"I don't want to bring it up but..." said Clary quietly. "Aline?" said Jace with a sigh. Clary nodded. "Yeah, she's Kaelie's little sister. I've only met her a couple of times before but I can't say I like her." said Jace. "At least it's not Kaelie, she was banned from ever coming back." said Clary. Jace sighed. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Aline is only here to spy on us for Kaelie. She seems to know Kaelie's friends pretty well." he said gesturing to where Aline was talking to Seelie, Kaelie's best friend. "It doesn't matter about her though. This year is Kaelie free and I intend to spend it with someone I love." said Jace shaking himself. Clary blushed. "Will" added Jace grinning. Clary pulled a face and hit him in the shoulder. "Kidding!" he laughed kissing her forehead quickly.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the campers had finished and were all sitting round the bonfire. "Phew. I forgot how energetic they were!" said Isabelle collapsing on the ground next to Simon. "You ok?" he asked smiling affectionately at her. She nodded. "Glad to be back" she said. Simon put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" she whispered. "Couldn't be better" he replied. She kissed his cheek gently. "I love you" said Isabelle. "I love you too" said Simon.

* * *

The phone's buzzing brought Aline back down to earth. "Hello" she said picking it up. "Oh hey Kaelie. No I'm fine, camp seems ok. Jace? I saw him but he was just sitting with friends. His girlfriend? I don't know, I couldn't tell. Robert and Maryse seemed ok, I guess. What do you mean? How do you know that? Ok, I'll call you if I hear anything." she said. She ended the call and set the phone on the bedside table. What had Kaelie meant, changes to the camp?

* * *

_**Hello lovely people!**_

_**So who is the mysterious man talking to Robert and Maryse? And what is going on with Kaelie and Aline? **_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has already followed,favourited and reviewed!**_

_**Please follow to be notified when I upload a new chapter! (Because I don't know about you, but I always want to know what happens next in other people's stories!) **_

_**Please favourite if you are enjoying the story (or if you are totally awesome!) **_

_**Please review! (It means a lot and I love hearing from you guys! And it will bring you good luck! (Well it might not, but it'll bring you another chapter and that's sort of the same thing!)) **_

_**The next chapter won't be up tomorrow but the day after because CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE COMES OUT TOMORROW! (I promise I won't put any spoilers on the next chapter for the people who won't be finished or won't have read it yet!)**_

_**I am literally sitting here wearing my TMI t-shirt exploding with feels right now!**_

_**Thank you millions for reading and following/favouriting/reviewing!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	3. Chapter 3

Clary sighed as she pushed open the door to the camp cafeteria. Arts and Crafts was even more hectic than last year. Magnus had given the classroom a makeover within the first 15 minutes and she had spent ages scrubbing both children and equipment. Food sounded good right now.

She grabbed a plate of whatever was going, some chicken thing in breadcrumbs with potato wedges by the look of it, and joined the rest of her friends at a table. Jace kissed her cheek softly as she sat down at the table. "Tired?" asked Magnus from across the table. Clary nodded. "Exhausted" she confirmed.

"How were your classes?" she asked the group. "Same old. Kids refusing to listen, poking each other in the stomach with foils. Fencing doesn't really change." said Cecily rolling her eyes. "A few good Basketball players this year." said Jace simply. "Archery is archery, can't really say much" said Gabriel with a shrug. "No one has burned a finger on an oven yet, which is always a good sign" said Tessa as Sophie nodded in agreement. Jordan shrugged. "All they do is climb up a wall." he said and Maia hit his shoulder and whispered something about not offending the children.

"Well watersports was absolutely amazing" said Will sitting down next to Tessa. Clary could see both Will and Jem still had wet hair from the lake as they sat down. "It was fine" said Jem rolling his eyes. "Will is just happy that his team won the game." Will scoffed. "We thrashed your team!" he said proudly. Jem kicked him under the table.

Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Gideon took the last few seats at the table as they arrived back from seating their groups for dinner. Jace and Alec immediately began talking away to each other about the groups. Clary smiled as Izzy sat down next to her. "How's your group?" asked Clary. "Screaming, stubborn, annoying and out to get me." said Isabelle with a sigh. "So essentially, just normal" said Clary grinning. "Basically" said Izzy digging into her food.

"Listen, seeing as we have the evening off, why don't we head down to the lawn for a bit after dinner? It's warm, there is still some sun and we can just chill out and chat for a while." said Will from the other end of the table. Jace nodded. "Sounds good" said Tessa squeezing Will's hand. There were murmurs of agreement throughout the group.

The grass was soft as Clary lay back next to Jace. Dinner had ended and the campers had been sent off, so the group had headed down to the lawn. Even though it was nearly sunset, the air was still pleasantly warm. Clary could see Simon and Izzy beside Magnus and Alec, both couples chatting quietly and Tessa, Jem, Gideon, Sophie and Gabriel were playing cards. Maia was tracing patterns across Jordan's chest and Will and Cecily, foreheads together, whispering together.

"Are they like psychic are something?" said Clary to Jace as they lay hand in hand. Jace laughed. "Well when they can read the other one like a book, what's the difference?" he said. "Can you? I mean, can you read them?" asked Clary. "Sometimes, but they are better at it than I am. Will can be very predictable but Cecily, she's difficult." Clary laughed. "What?" asked Jace frowning. "Well, if I had a brother like Will, who would kill anyone who touched me, I would want to be able to keep things to myself." explained Clary. Jace nodded. "I guess. But, it's only rarely we have to try and work out what the other one's thinking, most of the time, we just tell each other" said Jace wrapping an arm around Clary, pulling her tighter.

Clary, who had never had any siblings, had always relied on her mum and Luke to talk to. Jace, who's parents had split up leaving him with his cousins, had always had people his own age to talk to. She studied his face intently. Although his features were angular, his face was soft. Although she knew that he tensed all over when angry or scared. His eyes were bright and energetic, but peaceful and relaxed.

"You're staring at me" said Jace suspiciously. "Sorry, it was nothing." said Clary blushing and hiding her face in his chest. Jace laughed and kissed the top of her head gently. "I never said there was anything wrong with it" he said. Clary rolled her eyes and looked up. He was smiling slightly and looked at her affectionately, the way he did with Cecily and Will. For most people, that would be a bad thing, to be looked at like family, but for Jace, this was something special.

"I love you" he whispered kissing her softly. She kissed him back pulling him closer until there was no space between them.

"And what are you doing out here?" said an unfamiliar voice. Clary and Jace broke off abruptly and looked up. Clary recognised the voice as coming from the man she had seen Robert and Maryse talking to at the bonfire. "We have the evening off" said Will. There was no emotion in his voice, but she could tell he was holding back. "Robert and Maryse are giving leaders time off when you could be working, I see." said the man. "We've all had a busy day. We deserve some breaks." said Cecily coldly. The man raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" he said.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" said Jace suspiciously. "Of course I don't mind. My name is Valentine Morgenstern and I as of tomorrow, I will be in charge of this camp." said the man with a sly smile.

* * *

_**Hey there wonderful people! **_

_**So Valentine has taken over the holiday camp. But what does it mean for the camp? **_

_**Okay so I know this is a wee bit late but in case you didn't know CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE WAS RELEASED! IT IS SO AMAZING, I MEAN SERIOUSLY MY FEELS ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE!**_

_**Thank you to all the awesome people who have already favourited/followed and reviewed!**_

_**If you too want to be awesome, then favourite this story! (pretty please with sprinkles!)**_

_**Also, follow to be notified as to when I upload! (Never miss a chapter again!) **_

_**Please review! I love hearing your feedback and ideas for the story! **(However please don't post CoHF spoilers, it's not fair for those who haven't read it yet!)_

_**HOWEVER, please feel free to message me if you want to do some CoHF fangirling with me! (Please someone help me, I need a fangirling buddy!) **_

_**I'm afraid the next chapter won't be up until Monday as I am away this weekend at a camp (sadly I doubt this one will be full of my favourite book characters :( oh well), but if you need more reading material then why not check out a few of my other stories (maybe...please...) **_

_**Until then, you guys are awesome**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who's heart is in pieces right now after CoHF, but is loving every second)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers rushed around the group. The man smirked and walked off. "In charge? But what about Robert and Maryse?" said Simon. "Yeah, what's going on?" asked Maia frowning. Will and Cecily glanced at each other and Will shook his head slightly.

"Will, Cecily, would you care to enlighten us?" said Clary folding her arms. Cecily rolled her eyes. "Told you" she hissed at Will. Will shook his head. "Robert and Maryse aren't in charge any more. The company who runs the camp gave their jobs to him, Valentine Morgenstern." said Will bitterly.

"But Robert and Maryse did a good job, why sack them?" asked Sophie. "Who knows?" said Will. "I do." said Cecily bitterly. The group turned their attention to her. "Valentine Morgenstern is a very rich man, not kind and definitely not someone we want in charge, but rich and powerful. His people have taken over businesses before, but never a holiday camp." she explained.

"Then why come here? There are bigger, richer, more important camps than this one." said Gideon. "Maybe he just likes the look of this place, maybe it's personal?" said Tessa. "Whatever his motivation is, the way he was talking just then doesn't sound good." said Jace.

* * *

Clary focused on the man standing at the microphone. The morning had dawned bright and clear as usual, but whereas yesterday morning she was doing crafts by this time, today she was in the hall with all the other leaders and campers listening to Valentine explaining about the camp.

"The changes that will take place won't make camp less fun, in fact we are adding more activities to make the camp even better than before. The reason for these changes is to refresh camp and improve it, not to make it worse. All I ask is that you cooperate and have fun. Thank you" he said clearly.

A few claps filled the air, but most of the leaders remained silent, glaring at Valentine. The campers filed out of the hall, leaving only the leaders. "Pay attention leaders." said Valentine commandingly "Even though camp is different, your duties are the same as ever. Activities will continue as normal for you, however I have recruited more leaders to help improve existing activities and to add new ones. The new leaders will arrive this evening and I expect you all there to greet them. No excuses, no exceptions" he said his eyes flitting to Cecily, Will and Jace. "Activities will resume in 20 minutes. Go." he finished before turning around and striding out of the hall.

Clary looked after him. His pitch had been impressive and improvements in camp were good, but she didn't trust him. It was something about the dead look in his eyes and the way he held himself. There was something not right."Well I" said Simon breaking the silence "did not like him at all!"

* * *

Although activities continued as normal that day, Clary couldn't shake the feeling of something being not quite right that was looming over the camp. The children seemed a little quieter and less energetic, but she supposed some of them might have come here for years and were missing Robert and Maryse. She tried to forget and immersed herself in helping the campers with the scrapbooks they were making.

* * *

"So what do you think the new leaders will be like?" asked Jem as they all sat down for dinner. "A group of teens who are capable of doing basic sporting and creative activities probably" said Alec. Jem rolled his eyes. "It can't really get worse than Kaelie can it" asked Jordan. Magnus shrugged. "We don't know. Kaelie might just be the shallow end." he said. "We have to give them a chance" said Isabelle. "We can't just hate them straight away. They might just be normal kids like us, wanting to volunteer over the summer." Will raised his eyebrows. "Maybe. But I just don't think Valentine seems like that kind of person. He would pick and choose, maybe people he knows and trusts." he said. Cecily nodded. "We'll give them a chance. Then we decide." said Jace definitively.

* * *

"Hey Kaelie." said Aline into the phone. "Yeah, exactly like you said, changes in camp. The man? His name? Valentine something or other. Morgenstern, that's it. Like him? I don't know, he seems ok I suppose. What do you mean big plans? How do you know this stuff? An informant? Who? You can't tell me. Ok, I'll trust Valentine for now but I'm not sure. No, I believe you! Ok Kaelie. I'll call you again tomorrow. Bye."

* * *

Clary pulled the jacket closer around her. The wind was sending a cool breeze across the courtyard as they waited for the new leaders. Cars had been pulling up for the last 10 or so minutes dropping off people. There were 4 of the 5 new leaders they had been told to expect already here. There was a tall girl with blondish hair who hadn't introduced herself and three brothers who she had picked up to be called Jeremy, Mike and Zach.

A car pulled up and a tall boy stepped out. He made his way up to where the others were standing. Clary's stomach churned as she saw his face. "Hello again Clary" said the boy smirking. "Hello Sebastian" said Clary bitterly.

* * *

_**HEY!**_

_**So Sebastian is back. What is going on? And how does Kaelie know about everything at camp?**_

_**Yes okay I apologise for the lateness, but I did warn you in the last chapter that I was away on camp. (Sadly no fictional characters, but I had a great time!) However, it will be daily uploads (hopefully) from now on! **_

_**Please follow to be notified when I update or favourite if you like the story! (You don't want to miss another chapter do you?) **_

_**Please review! (I love hearing from you and your ideas and general CoHF fangirling! Also, please request ship fluff in the reviews eg. Sizzy, Jaia, Wessa) **_

_**Thank you squillions for reading! And also to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited already!**_

_**Until next time (tomorrow), **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- if anyone gets the reference I made in this story, I'll be very impressed! (It is a TMI/TID related reference)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" growled Jace taking Clary's hand. "Didn't you hear Herondale. I'm a leader here again." said Sebastian smirking. "But you were banned from Camp! Robert and Maryse..." protested Cecily. "Robert and Maryse aren't in charge any more, in case you hadn't notice. And if I was you I wouldn't go around cheeking someone bigger and older than you, you might get hurt." said Sebastian venomously.

"Yes, I'm sure your threats are going to hurt Cecily." said Jace sarcastically as Will put a hand on his sister's shoulder. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Things are changing around here. I know which side I'm on. Do you?" he said. "Yes, we have Superman and Batman coming around in 10 minutes to discuss an alliance. Sebastian, this isn't a war, it's a holiday camp." said Will rolling his eyes.

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "Fine. But when you find yourself losing, don't say I didn't tell you so." he said before striding off into the camp. Clary swore his eyes lingered on her for a moment longer than the others. She moved in closer to Jace and he turned away. "Just when we thought the trouble was over!" said Simon flinging his hands in the air.

* * *

Will threw the stone into the lake and watched as it skimmed across the surface a few times before sinking underneath the blue water. "Someone has been practising" said Tessa sitting down next to him. He smiled a little. "If you're trying to hide, you need to find a better spot." she said taking his hand. "I'm not hiding, just thinking" he replied. "About?" she asked. "Everything. Sebastian, Cecily, Robert and Maryse, you..." he said quietly.

"Me?" said Tessa a little surprised. "Yes, you. I realise I don't know what I'd do without you. Even before you were my girlfriend, you were my friend. All through camp and now beyond. If I'd never met you, who knows where my life would be?" he said. Tessa brushed her lips to his cheek gently. "You don't need to worry about that, I'm right here." she said quietly resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know, I'm glad." he said.

"It's just, Robert and Maryse, I never thought they would leave so suddenly. No explanation, no nothing." Tessa nodded. "Me neither but we have to continue like they would have wanted us to." she said. Will nodded. "We will." he said kissing her cheek. "Yeah, I'm not sure Robert and Maryse would approve of kissing on the pier." said Tessa laughing. "Well, some things just have to be done!" said Will grinning. He kissed her gently. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist as the kiss deepened. "I really do love you Tessa Gray" he whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

"OW!" cried Gabriel as the metal foil made contact with his chest. "Watch it Cecy" he exclaimed as his girlfriend lifted up her mask and winced. "Sorry" she said. He shook his head. "It's ok" he said "I'll live." Cecily smiled a little. "So, our friend Sebastian is back." he said rolling his eyes. "I think I'm going to buy you a dictionary so you can look up the word 'friend'" said Cecily raising an eyebrow. Gabriel pulled a face at her. "Ha ha, very funny, ever heard of sarcasm" he said. "Yes actually, apparently I'm quite talented at it" she said smiling and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Cecy, please just...be careful." said Gabriel quietly. "I know you can handle yourself" he said as she began to protest "But Sebastian can be dangerous. He likes Clary, Clary likes Jace, Jace's weaknesses are Will, Clary and you." Cecily sighed. "I know. I promise I'll be careful." she said reassuringly taking his hand. He nodded thankfully. "Now can we fence?" she asked hopefully. Gabriel laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Welcome to our new leaders!" said Valentine to the assembled group of leaders in the leader's lounge. "We have Helen who will be taking Volleyball, Zach who will be taking Handball, Jeremy who will be taking orienteering, Mike who will be taking Badminton and Sebastian who will be resuming his post in Football." Whispers rushed around the room and Sebastian's friends waved to him. "I expect you to treat every one of our new leaders with respect. Every one." he said his eyes lingering on Jace.

"For all of you, activities will stay the same. However as of tomorrow night, we will have evening activities. There will be different activities every night and you will have to work with a variety of leaders. Please don't assume you will be put with your friends or even partners but I am pairing you up for a reason." Valentine continued smirking a little. "As for now, you should be getting to sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day."

And somehow from the look on his face, Clary suspected it would be.

* * *

_**Hello awesome readers! **_

_**So Sebastian is being slimy again. But what happens next? And what is Valentine up to? (Just to clarify, I describe disgusting people as slimy. I don't mean he is literally covered in slime!) **_

_**Please follow to be notified when I upload a new chapter! (You don't want to miss it, do you?) **_

_**Please favourite if you like the story! (Or if you are awesome!) **_

_**Please review! (It will bring you good luck! Well, it'll get you another chapter faster so same thing!) (Also, please request ship fluff (for those who don't know (or haven't guessed) I love writing fluff!) **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has already followed,favourite and reviewed! **_

_**No one seemed to get the reference in the last chapter (and sort of this one too but more the last one) but to be fair, it is quite vague I suppose!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- It's really sunny here just now, which is weird because I live in Scotland, but if there are any bad grammar/spelling mistakes it is because I can't really see the laptop screen! Sorry about that!**_

_** (Oh and can anyone give me any tips on how to learn French! I have a speaking assessment in 2 days and I need to learn an A4 page about my favourite film (City of Bones movie obviously!), so any tips would be great! Thanks!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hurry up!" moaned Cecily as Clary pulled on a hoody and followed Cecily onto the lawn. This was the first day of Valentine's new evening activities and Clary couldn't say she was feeling confident. The two girls crossed to lawn to where the other leaders and Valentine were standing.

"You're late" snapped Valentine. Cecily muttered an apology. "Now everyone is finally here, we can begin. This is a sports evening. You will be put into pairs and each pair will lead a sport or game. This will not be the sport you teach, sports leaders. Duties are displayed on the notice board. You have 10 minutes to set up. Go." said Valentine firmly.

Clary walked over to the board. She skimmed through the list, hunting for her name. _CLARY FRAY, MINI GOLF_. Golf? The only golf she had played were the tacky crazy golf courses you found at the beach. She looked through the list to find her partner and felt her stomach churn. _SEBASTIAN VERLAC, MINI GOLF_.

She groaned and joined her friends. Jace raised his eyebrows. "Mini golf, Sebastian." said Clary before he could ask. He stiffened. "Don't" she said "Valentine isn't someone you want to mess with." Jace sighed. "Aline Fey, dodgeball." he said bluntly. Clary winced. "Oh" she said. "Yeah" said Jace nodding. Clary looked to Cecily. "Tennis with Jem" said Cecily quickly gesturing to her brother's best friend. "Parachute games with that new guy Zach" said Will joining the group. Jace smirked. "Don't even start. I refuse to babysit any more leaders. Cecy was bad enough!" said Will. Cecily hit Will in the arm causing him to wince slightly. "Kidding" he said rubbing his arm.

"I believe you and I are on mini golf Clary" said Sebastian's voice from behind them. Clary turned to see him standing, smirking slightly. She swallowed. "Bye guys, I'll see you later" she said and kissed Jace quickly before joining Sebastian over at the mini golf.

The kids began to trickle out onto the lawn and find their groups. Valentine said a few words and gave a quick explanation of what was going to happen. The campers joined their leaders at the activities.

"Ok campers, this is mini golf." said Clary when their group assembled. "Please collect a club and ball from Sebastian and get started." she said as the campers grabbed their equipment and began on the course. Sebastian didn't speak to her, but he stood a little too close for comfort and bumped into her a little too often and she could feel him staring at her whenever she turned her back.

They had been going for just over an hour and Clary was beginning to feel tired when she felt Sebastian's hand on her shoulder. "What?" she asked turning to face him. He took a step forward, closing the gap between them. She could feel his sour breath on her face. He leant in closer.

Then suddenly, he stumbled backwards clutching his leg. Clary looked to see a plastic tennis racket lying on the ground next to where Sebastian had been. Clary glanced around to see Cecily and Jem trying to contain their laughter. "You! You..., I'll have you for this!" shouted Sebastian pointing to Cecily and Jem.

The little boy beside Cecily started to cry. "I didn't mean to hit you! It was an accident!" he whimpered to Sebastian. Sebastian immediately calmed down as Cecily picked up the crying boy. "Look what you did! It was on an accident, he didn't mean to hit you!" said Jem frowning at Sebastian. Sebastian gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry. I'm going to have to go sit down. You'll need to finish on your own Clary." he said bitterly and limped away.

Clary darted over the minute that Sebastian had disappeared from sight. "Is he ok?" asked Clary gesturing to the boy Cecily was holding. "Max you can stop now" said Cecily laughing. The little boy lifted his head and went off to finish playing tennis with his friends. Clary frowned. "Max Lightwood. Alec and Izzy's little brother. He's always willing to help us. Sebastian's face though!" said Cecily grinning. Clary shook her head. "You are evil, do you know that?" she said. Cecily laughed. "Must run in the family." she said.

Mini golf was easier without Sebastian looming over her and the rest of the evening seemed to fly by. The sun began to set and Valentine sent all the campers off to bed. Clary joined her friends in the leaders lounge. "I don't believe you Cecily! Are you trying to get Sebastian to murder you?" said Jace exasperated as they sat down. "And you! Helping her!" he said pointing to Jem who immediately blushed. Jace shook his head. "Chill out, Cecily can handle herself. And if she can't, she's cleaning up the mess!" said Will sitting down next to Jace.

"How was Zach?" said Jem grinning. "Not too bad I guess. Quiet. I mean he hardly talked at all, but I guess he reminded me of you a bit!" said Will. Jem frowned and hit his best friend in the shoulder. "How was Aline?" Clary asked Jace sitting on his other side. "She was there. She didn't do anything Kaelie-like, she just asked lots of questions." said Jace shrugging. Clary raised an eyebrow. "Nothing weird just about camp." said Jace. "Sebastian?" he said "I mean before dumb and dumber over here put him out of action" he said gesturing to Cecily and Jem. Clary shivered. "I don't want to talk about him. He still seems slimy." she said.

* * *

"Hey Kaelie. You were right." said Aline pressing the phone to her ear. "Loads of changes. Sebastian? Do you know him? What do you mean maybe! Fine. Jace? Yeah, I worked with him. He seemed ok. Yes, I know he's yours. I won't touch him. Clary and Sebastian? How do you know this stuff Kaelie? Well, they didn't really get to work together. He got injured. Is he ok? I think so, he could walk. Ok, I'll call you in the morning. I want to get some sleep. Bye."

* * *

_**Hey there!**_

_**What's going on with Sebastian? And how does Kaelie know all about what's going on in camp? **_

_**Please FOLLOW to be notified when I update the story! **_

_**Please FAVOURITE if you are enjoying the story!**_

_**Please REVIEW! (You don't need to have an account to review! Even a few words mean a lot! (Or you could just type 'cookies' whatever floats your boat!) **_

_**Just to a few things up: It doesn't matter if Sebastian is Valentine's son, he can be, but it isn't essential! And well done to ilona18 who picked up on one of the references! (In the last chapter when Cecily says she'll buy Gabriel a dictionary, there is a similar scene in TMI)**_

_**However there is still one reference no-one has got! (It's still used in this chapter! First person to get it is awesome!) (It isn't super obvious though, you might need to think a bit about it!) **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**There will be a new chapter up tomorrow! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- I am only using mini golf in this chapter as I did it when I was on camp last weekend! (I was pretty bad at it to be truthful)**_

_**PPS- Thank you for all the tips for French! They were a big help!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Right, that's it I give up!" said Jace throwing his plate onto the table and sitting down. "With?" said Cecily from across the table. "Valentine. He has to go!" said Jace the annoyance obvious in his voice. "What did he do to you?" asked Will. "He wants to drop me as a basketball leader and make me a group leader and give my post to..." said Jace annoyed. "Sebastian?" suggested Clary. Jace nodded. "Valentine says he feels I would 'provide a better service as a group leader as my basketball skills are passable but not exceptional'. What rubbish! I've been taking basketball since I became a leader, and I've been the best every year!" said Jace slamming the table.

"Ok Mr Modesty, calm down!" said Gideon rolling his eyes. "That's not the only thing he wants to change" said Tessa. The group turned to face her. "Valentine said he wanted to drop cookery at camp and let the kids focus on the other activities" said Sophie. "And he wants to make Maia and I start taking more than one activity!" said Jordan as he and Maia sat down at the table. "He said he's planning to build a zip wire across the lake and he wants us to be in charge of that and the climbing tower. That means no free time anymore!" said Maia frustrated.

"Listen, we can't exactly do anything! Valentine is in charge, we can't really change his mind." said Jem shaking his head. "You want to bet?" said Jace. "Don't Jace. Valentine would kill you." said Gabriel. Jace sighed, got up and stormed away from the table. "I'll go see what's up" said Alec and Cecily immediately. "Cecily, sit down. Alec, you go" said Will wearily. Alec left the table and Cecily sat back down reluctantly.

"But he's our cousin!" she protested. "But he's Alec's best friend" said Magnus. "Blood is thicker than water" argued Cecily. "And milkshake is thicker than blood" said Magnus "Doesn't mean you're always the right person to sort it." Cecily rolled her eyes and gave in.

Jace slammed the door of the leader's lounge. Alicante Holiday Camp had always been his home and he wasn't just going to let Valentine ruin it! Sure, change was good but this was practically demolition. "Jace?" said Alec's quiet voice from the doorway. "What?" spat Jace furiously. "I just wanted to say. I know how you feel. I don't like what Valentine is doing either. He's changing somewhere precious to you, I get that. But you can't rise to it. You have to be the better person." said Alec softly.

"Stuff the better person!" exclaimed Jace annoyed. "Fine if you can't do it for yourself, do it for someone special." said Alec wearily. Images of Cecily and Will flashed in Jace's head before eventually settling on Clary.

Would she want him to act this way? No. Then why was he doing it? He cared too much? No. He was just being selfish. He had caused a scene and now he was going about in a huff because of one stupid person. He had met loads of idiots in his life, even been friends with a few. So why not just ignore this one like he had done with the rest?

"Fine" he said quietly and he could hear Alec let out a relieved sigh. "Come on let's get back. I'm hungry." said Jace leaving the room and pulling Alec with him.

* * *

Cecily dipped her feet into the cold water cautiously. It was still a little warm from the heat of the day. She had 20 minutes before evening activities and was spending it away from the group. The lake was always quiet in the evening. It was too dark for watersports and too far out for other activities to take place there.

"You Herondales are all the same" said a laughing voice from behind her. "Oh hi Tessa" she said as the girl sat next to her. "I was down here with Will yesterday. He wanted to be alone too. But do you know what he really needed to do?" said Tessa smiling. Cecily shook her head. "Talk to someone he trusted. Go talk to Gabriel, I can tell you want to." said Tessa. "I don't want to bother him" said Cecily quietly.

"You're supposed to bother me, that's what girlfriends do!" said Gabriel smiling and walking out of the woods. "Really?" said Cecily rolling her eyes. Tessa shrugged and got up. "I'll leave you two to talk" she said walking away.

"What's wrong?" asked Gabriel sitting down next to Cecily. "It's nothing, it's just Valentine. He doesn't seem to like Jace and Will." admitted Cecily. Gabriel smiled. "I hate to break it to you, but lots of people don't like Jace and Will." he said. Cecily nodded. "I know. They're both idiots, but Will is my brother and Jace may as well be. I'm just worried Valentine will hurt them." she said.

Gabriel took her hand. "That won't happen. I promise." he said reassuringly. She smiled a little. "Thank you" she said quietly. "What for?" he said. "For listening. Will and Jace are great but they aren't particularly good at the emotional stuff." she admitted. Gabriel laughed. "I'm always here. I guess it's in the job description." he said. "I know. Thank you." said Cecily kissing his lips softly. He pulled her closer and kissed her back.

* * *

"Ok I'm officially creeped out by those guys!" said Isabelle dramatically sitting down. Valentine's evening activity had been a junk craft night and it had just finished. "What guys?" asked Alec raising an eyebrow. "Mike and Jeremy and Zach. I had to work with them. But none of them spoke for the whole night. They were silent. Not even a word! No one can stay quiet for that long." she said. "Actually Isabelle, I think the thing is lots of people don't talk as much as you." said Jace grinning.

Valentine approached the group. "Excuse me. Could I talk to Jace for a moment?" he said. Jace kissed Clary's cheek and joined Valentine. "What's going on?" asked Clary. "Who knows?" said Simon. She could see Valentine and Jace talking. Their conversation ended and Jace came back over looking a little pale. "What's wrong?" asked Will.

"Valentine." stuttered Jace "He's throwing me out of camp."

* * *

_**Helloooooooo! **_

_**DUN DUN DUN! Valentine is throwing Jace out of camp! Why? And what will happen next? **_

_**Please FOLLOW to be told when I upload a new chapter! (It's getting exciting now, so you won't want to miss it!) **_

_**Please FAVOURITE if you like the story! **_

_**Please REVIEW! (I love hearing feedback and your ideas! You don't need to have an account to review! Even if it's only a few words or 'Never Trust A Duck!', whatever you like!) (Also as usual ship fluff!) **_

_**Still no-one has got the reference! It is a bit vague though. I did try to make it a little bit more obvious this chapter! Keep guessing! **_

_**Also, I'm not good at phrases I call it a 'zip wire' but you might call it a flying fox, zip line, death slide, aerial ropeslide, aerial runway or foefie slide! (According to Wikipedia anyway!)**_

_**I will update tomorrow! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- Thank you for all the French tips! Good news, I passed the assessment with flying colours! Thanks for all the help! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

"What?!" exclaimed Will. "He says he doesn't feel my work here has met standard. He's called home already, they're coming to get me." said Jace bluntly. "He must be kidding! He can't just kick you out!" said Cecily annoyed. "That's the problem Cecy, he can" said Jem "Sorry Jace. I don't know how much we can do!"

Jace shook his head. "I don't want any of you to do anything. " he said. "Not ANY of you" he repeated as Cecily and Will began to protest. "When are you getting collected?" asked Tessa. "Later tonight from what Valentine said" said Jace. "In fact, I should probably go pack. Alec come give me a hand?" he said. Alec gave Magnus a peck on the cheek and went with Jace.

Clary sat in some state of rage and confusion. Jace hadn't stepped out of line since camp had started. He always gave it 100% and always followed the rules. Why would Valentine throw him out? She could practically see Sebastian's smug face in her head. No, wait, Sebastian was grinning like a maniac from across the lawn. Obviously, it would have something to do with him!

"Don't" said Isabelle quietly from next to her. "What?" she said. "Don't go over there and punch Sebastian" replied Izzy. "How did you know...?" spluttered Clary. "Because it's what I was about to do" said Izzy. "You should go see Jace. You won't be able to see him for the rest of the summer now." she said sadly. Clary nodded and got up. "I'm sorry Clary. You two don't deserve half of the stuff that has happened to you." said Isabelle sympathetically.

* * *

"Jace?" said Clary cautiously pushing open the door of his room. He turned to face her, his hair lit up in a golden halo by the small bedside lamp. He still looked angelic but she could see shadows under his eyes and stress and worry etched in his face. He smiled sadly at her. "I can't believe...I mean it's not fair... what I'm trying to say is..." spluttered Clary.

But before she could say what she was trying to, he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. His hands wound in her hair and hers linked around his neck. She lost herself in the pressure of his lips and the feel of his skin against hers and the passion flowing between them. "I know" he whispered softly when the kiss ended.

"I'll miss you" she whispered tears forming in her eyes. "Clary, I promise I'll visit. Not even Valentine Morgenstern can keep me from you." he said smiling a little.

"Jace, your aunt and uncle are here." said Alec poking his head around the door. "Sorry, I interrupted didn't I?" he said wincing. "Alec" said Jace. "Yes" replied Alec. "Get out" said Jace. Alec shut the door quickly and left.

Clary buried her head in Jace's chest, inhaling his familiar smell. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Clary, I'll be back in no time. You won't even have a chance to miss me" said Jace. Clary smiled a little. "I miss you already" she said. Jace smiled. "Come and meet my aunt and uncle, please" he said taking his bag from the bed. She nodded and took his hand.

* * *

"You were right, Clary was with him." said Alec walking into his room. "I told you" said Magnus. Alec winced as he remembered walking in on them. Magnus frowned then gasped. "Did you walk in on them?" he said. Alec sighed and nodded. Magnus rolled his eyes. "I told you to be careful!" he said. "They were only kissing, it could have been worse!" protested Alec.

"Would you want someone walking in on us kissing?" said Magnus. Alec considered his point. "The difference is, that has happened to us!" he said. Magnus smiled. "And you still love me" he said taking his boyfriend's hand. "Do I have a choice anymore?" said Alec smiling. Magnus shook his head and kissed Alec softly. Alec pulled him closer, closing the gap and kissed him back.

* * *

"At last" said Cecily rolling her eyes as Jace and Clary reached the entrance. Clary recognised Will and Cecily and she knew immediately that the man and woman behind them must be their parents. The man and woman both had dark hair and Will and Cecily's bright blue eyes. "Clary meet my aunt Linette and my uncle Edmund. Aunt, uncle, this is Clary Fray" said Jace.

Clary shook both of their hands. "Do you want a minute to say goodbye?" asked Edmund. Jace nodded. He gave Will and Cecily a quick hug and said a general goodbye to the rest of the group who had gathered to see Jace off. He kissed Clary gently. "Call me" he whispered. "I will" said Clary. "You promise?" asked Jace. "I promise" she said kissing his cheek.

Jace got into the car slowly and waved one last goodbye to the group before the car pulled away.

"Mae'n rhaid i ni gael iddo yn ôl" said Cecily as the car pulled away. "Byddwn yn. Yr wyf yn addo." replied Will. "If you two wouldn't mind speaking in English, that would be helpful." said Jem. "Sorry" muttered Will. "We were just saying goodbye" said Cecily although Clary didn't entirely believe her.

The group headed back inside. Although there was nothing she could do about it, Clary felt like she was falling apart. It felt weird Jace not being at camp even though he had only just left. She had a feeling camp would seem very different from here on in.

* * *

_**Hey there wonderful people! **_

_**So Jace has left camp. But why has Valentine thrown him out? And what does Sebastian have to do with it? And what is going on with Aline (we haven't heard from her in a little while)? **_

_**Please FOLLOW either AUTHOR (if you want to be updated when I upload) or STORY (when I upload a new chapter to this story)! (Or both if you are amazing enough!) **_

_**Please FAVOURITE either the AUTHOR (if you like me) or STORY (if you're liking the story)! (Or both. You know if you want to...) **_

_**Please REVIEW! I love to hear from you and get your plot ideas (and requests for ship fluff)! And you don't need an account to review! It only takes a few seconds and even if it's just a few words then I appreciate it! **_

_**Well done to ilona18 on getting the second reference! Jeremy, Zach and Mike are supposed to represent the Silent Brothers! (Brother Jeremiah, Brother Zachariah and Brother Micah. Hence why Will says Zach reminds him of Jem.) **_

_**I apologise if the Welsh in this chapter isn't accurate, but I don't speak Welsh! (Google translate might have leant me a hand!) **_

_**I will update tomorrow as usual! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox(who wants to say thank you for all the continued support she's been getting from readers! You guys are honestly the best!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't cancel the Midsummer Masquerade Ball! It's traditional!" protested Cecily. "Yeah! It's been around for years and years! You can't just stop it now!" said Alec. "Stop shouting at me!" instructed Valentine as the group of annoyed voices died down.

Clary sighed. It was a week since Jace had been kicked out of camp and everything had gone downhill. Valentine was making them work longer days, with fewer breaks and shorter meal times. She had hardly had time to catch up with any of her friends since it had started. She had been on the phone to Jace every night, filling him in on what had been going on. She could picture his facial expressions and body language as they talked, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in the flesh.

The Midsummer Masquerade Ball was supposed to take place tomorrow night, but Valentine had hinted that there may not be a ball this year, new to which the leaders had not reacted well. "I know that this is a camp tradition, but I'm not sure you could fit in setting it up around your activity schedule!" he said bluntly. "Of course we can!" said Tessa. "We've managed every other year" said Gideon.

Valentine held his hand up for silence. The group fell quiet once more. "If you are telling me that you could set up the whole event in 45 minutes between activities and dinner, then I will allow it to take place" said Valentine. "Challenge accepted!" said Will. "Easy" said Magnus. Valentine shrugged. "In that case I guess I will allow it. But all campers will attend, not just the older ones as in previous years. Therefore, tomorrow you will lead a class in traditional social dance." he said.

With that, he left the room. "Dance class? Is he kidding?" asked Gabriel. "I don't think so" said Simon. "Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt but we only have 1 hour off tonight. We need to go shopping!" said Isabelle.

* * *

And so Clary found herself being towed round what must be over 100 shops in search of what Izzy called 'the dress'. "Izzy, listen. I don't know if I'm even going to go to the ball!" said Clary. "Tough. We're getting you a dress just in case." said Isabelle and refused to hear anything else from Clary. Maia gave Clary a sympathetic look and Tessa and Sophie just accepted the piles of clothes being shoved into their arms. Cecily was, as Clary had suspected her to be, absent from the shopping trip.

* * *

The hall was crowded by the time all the campers and leaders were assembled. "Welcome to your traditional dance lesson. The ball is tonight and you will be expected to dance. Every one of you." Valentine said and was met with groans from many of the male campers and a few leaders. "The leaders have kindly agreed to teach you the dances for tonight so without further ado, leaders!" he added.

The leaders made their way out onto the floor and found their partners. Clary felt suddenly very alone without Jace there. "Excuse me" said a voice from behind her. She shivered as she turned to face Sebastian. "Would you do me the honour of being my partner?" he said smirking. Clary knew you were supposed to be polite and accept the hand of the first man who asked you. But, her stomach was churning at the thought of having to dance with Sebastian. "I'm terribly sorry, but Clary has already agreed to be my partner for this dancing class" said Jem appearing by Clary's side.

Sebastian shot Jem a venomous look and stalked off to find another partner. "Thank you" said Clary letting out a sigh of relief. "It's ok. You looked a bit uncomfortable." said Jem smiling. "I really was" admitted Clary.

Jem danced well enough. He had good posture and was obviously knew how to dance but it wasn't the same as dancing with Jace. Their bodies didn't fit together the way hers and Jace's did. She made sure to keep to the other side of the hall from Sebastian and his partner.

Eventually, after what had seemed like hours, the dance class was over and the leaders headed to the lawn to set up the ball. Clary had only ever set up a house party and that had taken her over an hour, but this was a whole ball and they only had 45 minutes. It was a military operation. There was food to be moved, lights to be hung up and a full music system to be set up. But with Magnus' expert help, somehow they managed.

The lawn looked beautiful. The trees were hung with golden fairy lights and there were tables and chairs set out around the main dance floor. The steps down to the lawn had been covered in roses and a red carpet had been laid down them. Clary looked around in awe. She had been to the ball last year, but it seemed even more magical this year. If only Jace was here to see it.

She traipsed back to the room, a mixture of wonder and sorrow in her heart. "Are you not going to put your dress on?" asked Cecily as they got back to their room. "I don't think I'm going to go. It would feel wrong without Jace." admitted Clary sadly. Cecily smiled a little. "Who says Jace won't be there?" she said disappearing into her room. "Isabelle is coming in 5 minutes to do your make-up!" she called from her room. Clary felt her heart leap and practically ran to her room.

30 minutes later, Clary stood at the top of the stairs looking out over the lawn. Her dress was emerald green and flowed around her body enhancing her usually unnoticeable curves and her make-up was simple but effective. She wore a green mask with a white trim and white heels topped off her outfit. "Here" said Cecily handing her a slip of paper.

The younger girl's long dark hair was twisted up in an elegant knot at the back of her head and she wore a simple cream dress. Clary opened the note Cecily had given her. One word, _BRIDGE_. Clary smiled and gave Cecy a quick hug before heading off.

She knew exactly where she was to go. Jace had been the one to show her the small stream that ran through the woods and they had spent many hours sitting on the bridge talking. She turned the corner of the path. The trees here were still lined with fairy lights and the whole area looked like a picture from a story book.

Then she saw him. Standing like a fallen angel. Jace.

* * *

_**Hey guys! **_

_**So Jace is in camp. But what happens next? Is he found? Or is there something else going on? **_

_**Please FOLLOW if you are liking the story! (Do you want to miss a chapter? Really?) **_

_**Please FAVOURITE if you are enjoying this story! (Please xxx) **_

_**Please REVIEW! You don't need an account! Even a few words mean loads to me! It's your chance to have an input in the story (or just to CoHF fangirl with me!) **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed/favourited and followed!**_

_**There will be another chapter tomorrow! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox **_

_**PS- I don't know what you would call the kind of dance you do at balls! I call it social dance, but that might just be a Scottish thing. It's dance as in waltzes and stuff like that!**_


	10. Chapter 10

His blonde hair was tousled, his gold eyes hidden behind a white mask. His suit was simple, black with a white shirt and black tie. His face lit up when he saw her. "I've missed you" said Clary burying her head in his chest. She felt his hands in her hair, pulling out the pins, letting it fall around her shoulders. "I've missed you too" he said kissing the top of her head.

"But how are you here?" Clary asked. "Well, I couldn't let you go to the ball with anyone else, could I?" he said grinning. "But, I mean. How did you get in? How did you get past Valentine? You'd stick out like a sore thumb in this outfit!" said Clary. Jace smiled. "I'm magic" he said. Clary raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Cecy and Will might have had something to do with it." he admitted. Clary smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you dancing?" he asked as soft music drifted through the trees around them. "Are you asking?" she asked. "Yes" he said. "Then, yes" she said. Her arms linked with his and they let themselves float off into their own little world.

* * *

"Clary?" asked Will as Cecily joined him on the lawn. "Gone to find him" she said smiling. "Good. No-one noticed him coming in, did they?" Will checked. "No one even batted an eyelid. I told you everyone would be too busy running around." said Cecily. Will nodded and began to walk away.

"Will." said Cecily grabbing his arm. "What?" he said. "Promise me you won't annoy Valentine. I've already lost Jace, I don't want to lose you too." she said quietly. Will smiled. "I promise" said Will giving his little sister a hug. It was so easy for Will to forget that Cecily was only young. She had always had to keep up with Jace and him as they grew up, but she was the youngest and she was protective of her family. Will gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. "Bydd y cyfan yn cael Cecily dirwy" he said. "Yr wyf yn gwybod. Byddwn yn cael drwy hyn." she said.

* * *

"Where's Clary?" asked Sophie as she and Gideon danced. "I don't think she's coming. It was be hard for her without..." he trailed off. Sophie nodded. Jace had always been an annoying git. Everyone knew that. But he had always been a part of their group and she hadn't realised how different camp would be without him. "I wish we could get Jace and Robert and Maryse back. Then camp would be good again." said Sophie. "I know" replied Gideon "But we just have to cope for now." Sophie nodded. "We will." she said kissing his cheek. "We're going to stay here for each other." she added. He kissed her lips gently as they continued dancing.

* * *

Aline flopped down onto the grass at the edge of the dancefloor. She had been forced to dance with one of Sebastian's friends for the last 20 minutes and she had hated every second. "Are you ok?" she heard a voice say. "Yeah. I'm fine." she replied as a boy and girl, Jem and Tessa she thought they were called, appeared. "Are you and Sebastian not dancing?" said Tessa bitterly. "Sebastian? No. It would be weird, he's dating my sister after all." replied Aline frowning.

"Sebastian is dating Kaelie?" asked Jem. Aline nodded. "They've been together for about a month. They seem happy, if you can call Sebastian happy."she said. "But I thought Kaelie liked Jace?" said Tessa. "She used to. But she doesn't any more. She's still annoyed at him though, really annoyed." said Aline.

"Do you and Kaelie talk often?" asked Jem. Aline nodded. "She calls every day. But it's odd, she seems to know everything that's going on in camp." she said considering. "Does she talk to Sebastian?" asked Tessa. "Yes. But she knows what's going on before it happens. She told me about Valentine and about how camp was going to change before it happened." said Aline simply. "Thanks Aline! You've been a big help." said Tessa smiling at the girl. Aline smiled back. Kaelie had always said horrible things about lots of leaders at camp, but they seemed quite nice actually.

"What's going on?" said another boy, Will, joining Tessa and Jem. "We were just chatting to Aline. She's been a big help. In fact, I think you should hear this." said Jem gesturing to Aline. Aline repeated what she had said to Tessa and Jem to Will. Will was grinning by the time it was over. "Come on. I think we need to go and talk to a few people." said Will pulling Tessa and Jem away.

Aline stared after them. Kaelie had always said the leaders were weird but this wasn't what she had been expecting.

* * *

Clary moved closer to Jace as they sat on the small bridge over the stream, looking at the stars. "You have to go soon don't you?" said Clary regretfully. "Do you want me to?" asked Jace. Clary shook her head. "I'll stay as long as you want me to" he said. "Forever?" said Clary hopefully. Jace laughed and kissed her forehead. "Let's take it one day at a time, shall we." he said.

"Jace! Clary!" called a voice from behind them. They looked around to see Cecily, Will, Jem and Tessa walking towards them. "Good to see you Jace" said Jem shaking Jace's hand and grinning and Tessa gave Jace a quick hug. "Well you can thank these two." said Jace ruffling Cecily's hair and patting Will's shoulder.

"What's going on?" asked Clary. "We have something to tell you, both of you." said Jem. Jace raised an eyebrow. "We think we know how to get you back." said Tessa.

* * *

_**Hello there wonderful people!**_

_**So, Jem and Tessa have a plan to get Jace back. But will it work? And what about Sebastian and Kaelie?**_

_**Please FOLLOW to be notified when I update! (And to be awesome!) **_

_**Please FAVOURITE! (If you like the story or are nice enough to hit the favourite button!) **_

_**Please REVIEW! (It means a lot and only takes a minute! Even a few words or a smiley face mean a lot to me! I love hearing from you (and if you want me to, I could reply through messaging!)) You don't need an account so everyone is able to review if you want to!**_

_**For those who have been asking, this should be actual Welsh. But I don't speak Welsh, so if it's wrong, blame Google Translate! (If you want to know what it means either message me and I'll tell you or put it into Google translate!) (Or if you speak Welsh, try and read it! If it's wrong, feel free to correct me!)**_

_**There should be another chapter up tomorrow! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- **__**Sadly, I feel this story will be ending soon. There will definitely be one or two more chapters to come though, so stick around for them! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Clary rubbed her eyes and squinted. The sunlight was shining through the windows of her bedroom. She looked at the small clock on the bedside table and sighed before throwing back the cover and getting out of bed.

She was still exhausted from the ball the night before. She tried to pull herself away from the memories of Jace. He had been hers and she had been his for that one night. No one else in the way. No Valentine, no Sebastian and no Kaelie. But inevitably Jace had had to leave eventually. It had been after midnight by the time the ball had ended, but Clary had stayed out a little longer to be with Jace.

They had walked by the lake and watched the reflection of the stars on the cool water. They had talked, nothing special just talking, but with Jace everything seemed that little bit more magical.

She shook herself awake, there was no point in daydreaming now. She had another day of Arts and Crafts to do. Cecily shoved a mug of coffee towards her as she walked into the cafeteria. "Thanks" she said smiling and accepting the drink. It was hot and sweet, just the way she liked it.

"So did you and Jace have a good time last night?" said Will raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Will" said Cecily shocked hitting her brother in the chest. "We went to the lake and talked. Nothing more, just chatting." admitted Clary. Sophie smiled. "I'm glad you got to see him Clary" she said.

"Yeah well, hopefully we'll all see him again very soon." said Will. Tessa pressed a finger to her lips. "Shush. Don't talk about it in here. People could be listening in." said Tessa glancing to where Sebastian and his friends were sitting. "Tessa is right. We don't want to blow it now." said Jem.

* * *

"Are you sure?" said Valentine. "I'm sure. I heard them talking. They've got a plan to get the Herondale boy, Jace, back." said Sebastian lounging on a chair in Valentine's office. He smirked. The other leaders really shouldn't talk about their plans in public. He had been suspecting something like this for a while.

"What do you suggest?" said Valentine considering what Sebastian had said. "I suggest we get rid of the other Herondale boy, Will, he seems to be in charge of this and maybe his friends, Tessa and Jem too. They were helping as far as I could tell." said Sebastian smirking. Valentine was a pushover. He had always trusted in him too much. Sebastian could get Valentine to do whatever he wanted nowadays.

"I shall take your word for it. They'll be gone by tomorrow." said Valentine showing Sebastian to the door. "Thank you Mr Morgenstern. I'm just trying to help you improve the camp." said Sebastian politely as he walked out. Finally, camp was heading in the right direction.

* * *

Maia slid down the rope gracefully and shrugged off her harness. "Do you think Jem and Tessa's plan will work?" asked Jordan taking her harness. Maia shrugged. "Honestly, they've had better plans. But it could work I suppose." she said considering. "I kind of hope it does." said Jordan. Maia raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I find Jace annoying but he plays a big part at camp. Clary misses her boyfriend, Alec misses his best friend and Will and Cecy miss their cousin. The sadness just seems to spread around." he explained. Maia nodded. "I know. Are you sad?" she asked. Jordan shook his head. "I still have everyone I love here." he said and kissed her softly. "I love you too Jordan" she said.

* * *

Valentine narrowed his eyes. He could see the Herondale siblings talking. That couldn't be a good sign. Sebastian had warned him about them and lots of the other leaders. He had always said the Herondale's were the worse, causing trouble and ruining camp. Now he knew they were going to try and get that other boy, Jace, back to camp.

It had felt wrong to throw Jace out of camp. He just needed re-educated. Valentine saw himself in the boy. If only Jace had been raised differently then maybe he would have done well at camp, but Valentine couldn't take the risk. This camp had to be perfect. The bosses of the company wouldn't be happy if it wasn't and he couldn't risk being kicked out.

* * *

"Well that is just great!" said Will flopping down onto the grass next to his friend with Tessa and Jem. "What's wrong?" asked Gabriel. "Valentine is kicking me, Tess and Jem out of camp!" said Will annoyed. "Ond a ydych yn addo na fyddech yn cael mewn trafferth!"exclaimed Cecily. "Doeddwn i ddim! Yr wyf yn addo nad wyf wedi camu allan o linell! Wel, nid yn fwy nag unrhyw un arall!" replied Will earning him a slap on the arm from Cecily. "I honestly haven't Cecy" said Will rubbing his arm.

"What did he say?" asked Clary. "Just that he was reconsidering our usefullness here and that he decided we should go" said Jem. "That man needs to stop being so blind!" said Maia and Alec nodded in agreement.

Just then, Magnus ran over to the group. "Guys, I think you need to come see this!" he said. The group got up and followed him to the front entrance.

"Kaelie?" exclaimed Jordan recognising the blond haired girl getting out of the car. "What's she doing here?" asked Clary. Will shrugged. "Another new leader probably of Valentine has anything to do with it" he said bitterly. As if on cue, Valentine appeared from the building.

"Kaelie? What are you doing here?" he spluttered. "Hello uncle!" replied Kaelie.

* * *

_**Hey there amazing readers!**_

_**So, Valentine is Kaelie's uncle! Dun dun dun! But why is Kaelie here? And will Jace ever be able to come back if Tessa, Will and Jem are being kicked out? **_

_**Please FOLLOW to be notified when I update! (You don't want to miss it! It's getting exciting now!)**_

_**Please FAVOURITE! (If you are enjoying the story!)**_

_**Please REVIEW! (Even if it's only a few words it does mean a lot! You don't need an account to review, so everyone who is nice enough to, can review!)**_

_**Again, I should mention the Welsh should be correct, but I know Google Translate isn't the most reliable thing ever!**_

_**There will be a new chapter up tomorrow! (And it's going to be the super exciting and action packed so don't miss it!)**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who wants to say the biggest thank you ever to all the lovely people who have read/reviewed/favourited and followed!)**_

_**PS- I'll warn you now, the next chapter is looking like it's going to be the last/second last! This is a sequel, so I have been a bit limited with ideas without trying to repeat too much or copy Cassie Clare! I also have a few other writing projects I want to get working on, super fluffy happy ending stuff obviously, this is me we're talking about! **_

_**PPS- If anyone is nice enough, maybe check out some of my older stories! (The first few are a bit rubbish, but I think my writing has improved since then (hopefully) but I have some super fluffy one/two shots (Forever and Just Now, Costumes and Moving On)!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Kaelie, what are you doing here?" asked Valentine again regaining his composure. "I am here because I heard you were looking for more leaders." she said simply. "You can't be here Kaelie. You were excluded from camp." said Valentine. "As was my boyfriend, Sebastian, but I believe he has returned to his post" said Kaelie raising her eyebrows.

"Boyfriend? Sebastian is your..." said Valentine frowning. "Boyfriend. Yes uncle, we're a couple, going out, in love, whatever you want to call it." said Kaelie impatiently. "But, you and him are together." asked Valentine. "Yes. We have been for quite a while now actually, but I don't see what that has to do with it." said Kaelie. Valentine shook himself. "No, I guess it doesn't. Please come in Kaelie, I think we need to talk." he said shooing her inside.

"Well, camp just gets better. First Sebastian, now Kaelie." said Cecily. "Maybe I would be better out of camp." said Will before he received a shove from Cecily. "I am surprised the clave hasn't visited yet and put a stop to this" said Gideon. "Clave?" asked Clary. " The Campsite Leisure Authority for Validation and Evaluation, but it's called the clave for short." explained Tessa.

"So, if we contacted the clave they could kick Valentine out of camp." said Clary hopefully. "The clave are very strict. They're run by a woman named Imogen and she's pretty uptight. She wouldn't care about talking to volunteers, it's the camp leaders who she talks to." said Gabriel.

Clary sighed. Camp was supposed to be fun this year. No trouble, no ex girlfriends or slimy weirdos to be bothered with, just a nice summer with Jace and the others. So much for that. All the villainous faces of the past were returning, just like a recurring nightmare, except she couldn't wake up from all of this.

"Let's think realistically, Kaelie might not get a post" said Simon breaking the silence. Cecily shot him a look as though he had suggested they jumped in front of a car, and in that moment Clary could see quite clearly the family resemblance to Jace. "Kaelie will get a post. She's Valentine's niece. He can't turn her down." said Isabelle bitterly. Clary took a step back from the group and walked into the shade of the trees as the voices in the group squabbled.

She put a hand on her temple and pressed her back against the cool wood. "Erm, excuse me" she heard a quiet voice say. She opened her eyes to see a woman with black hair and a kind looking face standing by her. "You couldn't point me in the direction of Valentine Morgenstern, could you?" the woman stuttered. "He's in his office. In the building, ground floor, right corridor, third door." replied Clary automatically. "Thank you" said the woman before turning sharply on her heel and walking towards the front door.

"Who was that?" asked Maia coming to Clary's side. Clary shrugged. "Don't know. She wanted to see Valentine." said Clary. "She looked sort of familiar. Maybe she's a parent or something." said Maia considering. "Maybe" said Clary quietly. She was just about ready to give up. Jace wasn't here, Will, Jem and Tessa were leaving and Sebastian and Kaelie were back. She didn't see the point in trying any more.

She heard raised voices and joined her friends, who were peering into the entrance hall of the main building. "I don't know what you are talking about!" said Valentine frustrated. "I think you do Mr Morgenstern. We have received reports from within your camp of unfair bias on your part and various reports of you taking instructions from a volunteer. You didn't think that the clave wouldn't hear about this, did you?" said the woman who Clary had just been talking to.

"The clave?" whispered Jordan. "Yes. That's Jia Penhallow, Imogen's second in command." said Cecily and Clary swore she was smiling a little. "But why is the clave here?" asked Simon. "They must have heard about Valentine, I wonder how that happened." said Will who then proceeded to become very interested in a strip of loose paint.

* * *

"Campers and leaders, I am sorry to drag you away from your exciting activities, but I have a very important announcement to make." said Jia Penhallow to the hall. "Due to the behaviour of Mr Valentine Morgenstern, the authority in charge of this camp has chosen to remove him from his post as leader." The hall exploded into cheers and whoops of appreciation. Jia smiled. "All changes he put in place are to be reversed and the previous leaders Robert and Maryse will be resuming their posts as of now." she continued "And they have asked me to let you know that all leaders who have been removed or were about to be removed are to continue in their posts."

Clary breathed a sigh of relief. Jace was coming home and Tessa, Will and Jem weren't leaving after all. "They have also asked me to let you know that Mr Sebastian Morgenstern and Miss Kaelie Fey are hence forth excluded from camp. Again." said Jia. The hall exploded into cheers once more, mainly from the leaders although Clary saw Max Lightwood and his friends cheering. "However, Miss Aline Fey, Miss Helen Blackthorn and Mr Zach, Mr Mike and Mr Jeremy Diam are all permitted to stay as long as they maintain a high level of work." finished Jia.

* * *

"Ok, now I'm really confused. What about your plan?" asked Clary as the group left the hall. Jem, Will and Tessa looked away and Cecily sighed. "We're sorry we lied to you all, but we knew Sebastian would know we were planning something. We just had to make him believe we were going to be the ones carrying it out." she said.

"So all that stuff about disguising Jace as one of Sebastian's friends until he signed his new contract was all made up!" said Simon. Will nodded. "I knew it was too farfetched, even for you!" said Simon. Part of Clary wanted to punch them in the face for lying to the group, but part of her wanted to hug them for putting everything.

"But how did you get Jia here?" asked Sophie. "All we had to do was tell Kaelie that her boyfriend was hitting on Clary again and she ran straight to Jia and got Valentine in trouble. Jia and Kaelie were friends ages ago, but they're still close. Aline helped us out quite a bit with that. Kaelie wasn't going to doubt her own flesh and blood!" explained Jem. "We knew once the clave got here, they would sort it out. They only needed a push in the right direction." said Tessa. "You say push, I say massive shove into a room filled with neon flashing signs saying 'Valentine Morgenstern is an idiot!'" said Will considering her point.

* * *

"Well it's lovely to see everyone again!" said Maryse smiling at the assembled campers. "We're very glad to be back with you all for the rest of camp!" said Robert. "And we hope you're all ready to have loads of fun!" said Maryse to loud cheers from the campers. "So let's get the fun started, with a water fight!" yelled Robert as he and Maryse began to fire water guns at the campers and they ran and shrieked looking for some way to soak the others.

Robert and Maryse had arrived back that morning, much to Clary's relief, and had settled straight back into their roles. Will, Jem and Tessa had had their leaving forms ripped up into tiny shreds and, according to Will, set on fire on a barbeque and Aline, Helen and the three brothers had been officially welcomed to camp. Clary had warmed to Aline a lot since her help with getting rid of Valentine but Aline had seemed pretty busy with Helen. The minute Valentine had left, the two had announced their relationship, much to Magnus's delight.

Clary headed along the side path back to the main entrance of the building, she didn't intend on being soaked by small children today. There were more important things she had to do. "What's a girl like you doing out here on your own then" said a voice from behind her. Jace was sitting casually on the stone banister of a set of stairs, grinning. "Jace!" she shrieked and ran to him. His arms wrapped around her and he laughed and pressed his lips to her forehead. "God, I've missed you" he said smiling. "You're not allowed to leave ever again, do you understand!" said Clary somewhere between crying with joy and laughing. "I won't I promise" murmured Jace kissing her softly.

No matter what happened from now on, Clary knew everything would be just fine. In fact, she knew everything would be magical.

* * *

_**Hey there! **_

_**So happy ending and glitter rainbows! **_

_**Similarly to the original story, I am going to write a super fluffy bonus chapter to finish with! So keep an eye out for that in the next few days! **_

_**Please FAVOURITE! (if you enjoyed the story!) **_

_**Please FOLLOW if you want to be notified when I upload the bonus chapter! **_

_**Please REVIEW! (It means a lot to me and I love hearing from you! You don't need an account and it only takes a second!) **_

_**I know this chapter was a bit longer than usual, but I felt like it was the right way to finish the story! I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**BONUS CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS! (SUPER FLUFFY AND LOVELY (Come on it's me!)) **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who feels a bit sad the story is over :( aww)**_


	13. Bonus Chapter!

"Glitter, glitter everywhere!" exclaimed Magnus throwing handfuls of confetti all over the temporary stage which had been set up on the main lawn of the camp. Jem sighed impatiently and pulled the tub out of his hand and walked away, leaving Magnus a little crestfallen.

"I was just trying to make it a bit Hollywood glitz and glamour." said Magnus joining Clary, Jace, Cecily and Gabriel who were blowing up balloons. "You've certainly got the glitz, any chance of a touch of glamour. At the moment the stage looks like a unicorn has exploded, not like the Oscars." said Jace tying up his balloon.

Clary rolled her eyes. Robert and Maryse had decided to have a talent show tonight to give the campers and leader, they had insisted, a chance to showcase their talents. "It's not meant to look like the Oscars." snapped Magnus. "Not unless an Oscar has been invented for most sarcastic idiot, in which case Jace is sorted." said Alec joining the group and planting a light kiss on Magnus's cheek.

"I am offended. I would hope I was considered was this accolade too!" said Will joining the group with Jem and Tessa, each of them holding a large tray of food. Tessa sighed and rolled her eyes before putting her tray down on the table. "No Will, you were considered for the most annoying big brother ever award. And you've just about got that sewn up!" said Cecily grinning. Will made a face at her. "Wow Cecy you're so funny! Look I'm in stitches." said Will sarcastically before dumping his food and heading back inside to grab another tray. Jem smiled apologetically at Cecily before dumping his tray and heading inside.

Maia and Jordan appeared, their arms buried under a bundle of ropes and harnesses and helmets. "Sorry to say, I don't think you can have climbing as a talent." said Gabriel gesturing to the equipment. "It's not an entry. We're putting up the lighting rig for the stage." said Jordan pulling on a harness. "Wouldn't a ladder be easier?" asked Jace raising an eyebrow. "Maybe. But it's not really as fun." said Maia smiling and clipping her helmet.

Clary watched as each of them secured a rope to the frame of the stage and began to climb up and down with a grace Clary was sure she didn't have. "I can do that too you know" said Jace bluntly as he followed Clary's gaze. Clary laughed. "Just because he can climb doesn't mean I like Jordan" she said kissing Jace's cheek lightly. "Speak for yourself" muttered Magnus earning a slap on the arm from Alec.

* * *

"Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" exclaimed Gideon picking up the biscuit. Sophie rolled her eyes. "I told you. Don't touch them, they're only just out of the oven." she said. "Sorry. They just looked so nice." he muttered. Sophie smiled. It was kind that Gideon had offered to help her in the kitchen, but ovens and heat were obviously concepts that he didn't understand.

"Anything else to go out just now?" asked Jem coming into the kitchen. "There are some pots of jelly chilling in the fridge, they could go." said Sophie waving him, Tessa and Will in the direction of the large fridge. She felt Gideon's arms wrap around her. "Why have you never made me jelly? I like jelly too" he said sounding almost a little hurt. Sophie smiled. "Have you forgotten the scones already?" she asked. "Oops." was all Gideon could mutter. Sophie turned and kissed his lips gently. "I love you" he whispered pulling her closer as she pressed her lips to his once more.

* * *

"We should probably be helping the others just now, I hope you realise that." said Simon conversationally as he stroked Isabelle's hair. They were lying down on the pier down by the lake, her head in his lap. "Yeah, I know. But I'm fine here." she said smiling. Simon grinned. "Robert and Maryse are going to kill us when they see us later." he said. "No, they've only just got back. Tomorrow maybe..." said Isabelle. "I love you Izzy. I really do." said Simon smiling. "I love you too Simon." said Isabelle.

* * *

"They say smart suits are to women, what lingerie is to men. But those men obviously haven't seen you." said Magnus as he tied the black tie around Alec's neck. Alec blushed. It had been Magnus's idea to volunteer to host the talent show, but were full suits really necessary? Magnus caught his chin and raised his head. Alec felt Magnus's lips gentle on his as he sunk into his boyfriend's chest. "I love you Alexander." murmured Magnus. "I love you Magnus" whispered Alec.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the first Alicante Holiday Camp Talent Show!" said Magnus as the crowd of campers and leaders cheered. "We have lots of talented individuals and groups coming up for you tonight, so can we hear it for the act kicking off the show, Atmosphere!" called Alec as a group of girls came onto the stage, all in identical t-shirts and shorts.

Atmosphere as it turned out were dancers and for only having a day to prepare, Clary didn't think they were too bad. The evening progressed with some gymnasts, a magician, a pair of hilarious boys who did a comedy sketch, some more dancers, a few singers and even an impressionist. To think all of these kids were campers amazed Clary, she hadn't imagined all the hyperactive, screaming kids who came to arts and crafts as confident and talented performers.

The sun was setting by the time all the camper's acts had finished. "And now, time for the leaders to give the campers a run for their money." announced Alec. Clary frowned. From what she had heard, none of the leaders were performing, although she wouldn't put it past Jace and Will to attempt stand up comedy and Jace seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. "Please welcome, Cecily Herondale" announced Magnus.

Clary's head jerked up. Apart from sport, Cecily never seemed to have showed an interest in anything else which could be counted as a talent. She was even more surprised when Cecily stepped onto stage, a guitar in hand. She applauded along with the rest of the crowd, waiting to see what Cecily was doing.

Cecily cleared her throat and then her fingers began to flow across the guitar. The music was soft and beautiful, then her voice came in.

"It's just another night  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star and thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here, I'd sing to you  
You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
Miles away from seeing you  
But I can see the stars  
From America  
I wonder, do you see them too?"

Clary could feel a lump in her throat. She had never realized Cecily had such a beautiful voice. Her voice was clear and strong as the chorus came.

"So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will leave  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home"

By the end of the song, the crowd was swaying along and Clary could swear that there were tears in Maryse's eyes. Cecily finished and the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping. Clary joined them as Cecily smiled and walked off stage.

"And finally one more act, to close the night. Please give a big cheer to the boys from the leaders!" called Alec. The back of the stage, which had previously been dark lit up. Clary could see a drumkit, a keyboard, a couple of guitars and a mic. Then another surprise as she recognised Jace, Will, Simon, Jordan and Jem walking on to the stage. She cheered along with the crowd, even though she was slightly in shock.

Jace took the keyboard and Will the drums, with Jem taking a guitar and Simon taking a bass and Jordan stepping up to the microphone. She heard the click of drumsticks and then the soft sound of the piano.

"Love, I have wounds,  
Only you can mend,  
You can mend.  
I guess that's love,  
I can't pretend,  
Can't pretend."

As Jordan sang and Jace played the music built as the other boys came in.

"Oh feel our bodies grow,  
And our souls they blend.  
Yeah love I hope you know,  
How much my heart depends."

By this point Clary was dancing along with the rest of the crowd, still amazed at the fact that the boys on the stage were people she knew. The song ended and the crowd exploded.

Alec and Magnus said a few thank yous and goodbyes before leaving the stage. As the campers started to leave, she ran to meet her friends at the side of stage.

"You couldn't have told us you could sing could you?" Will asked Cecily. She shrugged. "You were too busy with your own band." she said. "Hang on, you didn't know about each other's acts?" asked Isabelle. Will, Jace and Cecily shook their heads. "Well done all of you, that was brilliant!" said Alec sounding impressed.

"Wait, what's your band name?" asked Sophie. "Band name?" echoed Jem. "Well you were pretty amazing. You have to keep it up!" said Maia. "Which means you need a band name!" clarified Tessa. "Well we did have one idea" said Jace. "Which is?" enquired Gabriel. "Idris" said Simon.

'Idris' had a nice ring to it. It reminded Clary of home a bit, of happy summer days, of pizza and salad, of fun and friendship. And then she realized, the home she wanted was right here, right now. And it didn't matter about band names, as long as she was with her friends!

* * *

_**Hello!**_

_**Just a fluffy happy bonus chapter to keep my fluffy standards up! **_

_**Please FAVOURITE if you enjoyed the story! **_

_**Please REVIEW! Even a few words mean a lot and you don't need an account to review! **_

_**The songs in this are just a couple of my favourites! Cecily sings ALL THE STARS by ED SHEERAN (which is used in TFiOS movie! And it's an amazing, if you haven't heard it, I recommend you go listen to it!) The band 'Idris' sing CAN'T PRETEND by TOM ODELL (which is just a song I like I guess!) **_

_**Sadly this is the end of this story, but is you follow or favourite me you will be updated when I next upload a story! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who would like to let you know that she feels very lucky to have such lovely and supportive readers!)**_

_**PS- Maybe check out some of my other stories, you know if you're nice enough!**_


	14. Author's Note

**Hello there lovely readers!**

**This is just one final note from me. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone for all the support and kind reviews I've had over the course of this story. **

**I had assumed because it was a sequel that it would be less popular than the original, but I have received so much support from everyone. I have not had one single negative review and have had lots of lovely comments and conversations with you! I hope that you as a reader have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**Please feel free to continue reviewing or messaging me! I always love hearing from you. If you want to be notified when I upload another story, please follow me (author) and if you enjoy my writing favourite me (author). **

**I will be starting on a new story very soon as I have a few ideas, so please keep you're eyes open for that! In the mean time, please take a look at my other stories (the older ones aren't as good, but the more recent ones are nice if you want a bit of fluff). **

**For now though, I want to say thank you once more for being the best readers ever and for all the support I have received throughout the story and I hope that you will continue to support my stories in the future! **

**~marshmallowpandaxox**


End file.
